coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9149 (24th April 2017)
Plot Amy is off her food and confides in Tracy that she hates Ken as he refused to lend her the money to buy the florists. Tracy's further troubled thinking it was Amy who attacked her grandad. Adam tells the police he's ready to talk. Ken is vexed that Adam hates him but realises he has to build bridges with the rest of his family. Dev and Aidan go head to head to recruit teams for the Rovers' quiz night with a cash bet as to who wins. Sick with worry, Sarah and Gary decide to have it out with Nathan. Sarah begs Gary to keep his cool though. Nathan prepares to have his friends round for a party. Tracy delivers more supplies to Rob in the empty gym. He promises to be on his way by Friday. Tracy tells him that she wants him on his way but admits the two of them together would have been amazing. Billy's ex, Drew Spellman, pays him a visit. Todd is put out. Adam tells the police that he came into the house for the money that Amy left him but it wasn't there. He heard Ken upstairs and left. He suggests that Tracy's alibi is full of holes. Peter tells Toyah they should put the IVF on hold until everything's settled down. Upset, she storms out. Tracy suggests a holiday to Amy but they are interrupted to the police who question her about Adam's evidence. Amy denies everything and Tracy tells them to leave. She is perturbed by her daughter's cold composure. Nathan's mates gather and Neil Clifton again admires Bethany. He tells Nathan that one of their girls in Newcastle is giving them problems and he promises to sort her out. A pressured Toyah agrees to put the IVF on hold for the moment for Peter's sake. Drew announces he and his daughter, Summer - Billy's goddaughter - are moving to Weatherfield. Todd is annoyed he's never heard anything of him. Tracy searches Amy's room and finds the wad of money secreted in her teddy. Sarah and Gary arrive at the salon and find Nathan cuddling Bethany. Tracy confides her troubles in Rob and the damage it could be doing Amy. He tells her he intends to go to Scotland and then flee abroad. They start to kiss. Sarah and Gary accuse Nathan of manipulating Bethany. As Sarah and Bethany row, Nathan makes a side remark to Gary that he fancies both mother and daughter. Gary punches him to the ground, outraging Bethany. Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield Police Station - Cell, corridor and interview room *Supreme Tanning *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is troubled by Amy's behaviour; Sarah and Gary resolve to have it out with Nathan; and Peter tells Toyah they should put the IVF on hold until his name is cleared. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,350,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes